Love's Not A Competition But I'm Winning
by imightbreak
Summary: Paramore story  Hayley Williams and best friend Jenna Rice have fallen for the same guy, which is guitar player, Josh Farro. They both want him, but would fighting for him cause their friendship to come to an end?
1. Chapter 1

One

I was only seven years old when I saw this boy. He was talking with his brother, and I blushed, hiding near the monkey bars that I couldn't quite reach since I was shorter than all the other kids.

My cheeks stayed warm and I kept my gaze on him. He looked my way, his warm, chocolate eyes meeting mine for the first time since we were here. He was pretty tall for a kid about my age; his spiked brown hair made him look a bit older, like he was in the fifth grade, not the second grade.

"What'cha looking at, bro?" his brother asked, turning to follow his gaze. His brother saw me and his face lit up. "Hi, Hayley!" he chirped, waving.

I waved back shyly, then looked down at my sneakers. His brother knew me because I helped him get to his class. After that, he loved me and every time he saw me, he would give me the biggest hug ever. He was cute… but not as cute as his brother.

"Hayley!" my mother called. "Time to go!" She stood up and tucked her short, blonde hair behind her ear and smiled as I walked up to her, slowly. My blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and my blunt bangs hung in my face. Mom frowned at me. "Hayley, dear, no one can see your green eyes with that hair in your face."

I looked up at her sadly. I didn't want to leave. What if I never saw that boy again out of school? I mean, he never looked at me in school, and now… I felt like five more minutes and I would have had so much courage and actually talked to him.

"Are you okay, Hayles?" mom asked me. "You look upset."

I gave her a fake smile. "I'm good. Can we stay for a few more minutes?"

She smiled. "Is it that boy you were staring at?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

I looked down. She said that a bit loudly and I think that he could hear that. Moms laughed softly, thinking I was cute. I thought I was really stupid and should have been more careful when I looked at guys.

"No," I lied.

Mom sighed, still wearing a smile. "Okay, dear." She picked up her purse. "Time to go, then. We have to go home and get Erica so daddy can go to work."

I nodded glumly. "Okay."

I put my hands in my jeans pockets and followed my mom out to our car, sneaking glances at him. He grinned at me, waving. I grinned back shyly, since I had an embarrassing gap-toothed smile, and waved before quickly climbing into the back seat and putting on my seat belt.

"Alright," mom sighed. "What's his name?"

I let my hair fall in my face. "Josh."

"Josh who?"

I pursed my lips, trying to act angry, but I couldn't do that. I gave in and murmured, "Farro. Josh Farro. He's in my class."

"Aww!" my mom gushed. "Hayley has a crush! I can't wait to tell your father!"

"But daddies don't like boys."

Mom laughed. "Hayley, dear, you're a good girl. I know you're picking the right guy, so your father has nothing to worry about." She started up the car and started to back out. "You wanna stop for ice cream on the way?"

I nodded, my gaze out the window. "Yeah," I said, trying not to feel a ping of jealousy because of my best friend Jenna; she was talking to Joshua Farro.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Well, well, well," Jenna said with a warm smile. "Don't you just look so pretty for the first day of the last week of school?"

I smiled, though I was sweating in this long sleeved t-shirt. I wore. I bet I looked like an idiot. I wore a dark blue long-sleeved v-neck with shorts and flip flops, and my blonde hair was in a sloppy pony tail. I walked up to her and smiled. "I had nothing else to wear," I lied. I only wore this so I could hide my arms.

Jenna laughed. "Oh. Well, when we get to my house you can borrow a t-shirt. It's so freaking hot out!"

"It's June, Jen," I said, shutting off my phone. "It's supposed to be hot. Oh, happy birthday by the way."

"You remembered this year!" Jenna giggled.

"Of course," I laughed. "I mean, I noticed the date was June fifth and I remembered that today was my only friend's birthday!"

Jenna smirked. "Facebook told you, huh?"

"Yeah."

Jenna laughed. "Okay, so you're sleeping over tonight and in the morning, we are going to make strawberry ice cream shortcakes for breakfast!"

"Yes!" I cheered. "I am so stoked!"

My best and only friend smiled in a different direction then looked at me. "There's Josh."

We stopped and all looked at him. He looked so gorgeous with his long brown hair and his mesmerizing brown eyes. Jenna and I looked at each other, blushing. Josh passed us, wearing shorts and a red tank-top.

As soon as he was gone, Jenna whispered, "Best birthday gift ever," she giggled. "God, did you see his arms."

"Is it possible to see a guy who's adorable with a great personality but yet not be related to us?" I breathed. "I mean, he's so nice and even though we're freaks he's not mean to us…"

Jenna grabbed my arm, making me wince. She didn't notice. "Hayley, do you know what this means?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"That he's nice?" I asked, prying her fingers off of me before I cried.

She laughed. "Yes, but that he might like us."

We walked inside the school and made our way to homeroom. Since it was the last week of school, we didn't have to bring books or anything. We were just watching movies or having free periods. In English class we had to write a song or think of a song that meant so much to us and sing it. We could work in partners, so Jenna and I were singing a song that we both wrote called "Swim In Silence". We had to sing that today…

"Happy birthday, Jenna!" Tracy McDon said, smiling. Tracy was head of the cheer team and her Jenna were friends. She didn't like me though. She was too pretty and just too popular. I was too weird to be her friend.

But Jenna was on the cheer team. "Thank, Tracy!" she answered, giving her a big hug.

Tracy shot me a dirty look then walked off as Jenna ran a hand through her brown hair. "Sorry, Hayles."

I shrugged. "It's okay, birthday girl."

"I'm finally a teenager!" she laughed as we walked through the door to homeroom with Ms. Meanor. None of us liked her, so we called her Wiz Weanor. Jeremy Davis, Josh's best friend, came up with that one. She was also the reading teacher.

I sighed. "I'm a year behind everyone…"

Jenna hugged me and then took her seat. "Oh well, Hayles. You'll die after everyone, then. Hehee."

"Not unless my dad kills me," I whispered to myself, so quiet that she couldn't hear.

I took my seat and took my hair out of my pony tail, fixing it. "So, you ready to sing?"

Jenna groaned. "No! My voice sucks, Hayley. I don't wanna make you look bad…"

I laughed, looking up at her. "Make me look any more bad than I already am? You're crazy. Have the school thinks I'm lame anyways."

"But you're singing is really good," she said with a pout. "I mean, you should be famous for your voice. I just kinda… drag you down. And you wrote it all!"

I smirked. "Oh well."

Ms. Meanor walked in and sat at her desk, taking attendance. She had a small home room- only like, six kids. It was me, Jenna, Josh, Tracy, Jeremy and Alex as in Alex Gaskarth. Alex was a jerk, but Jeremy was okay. Once he bumped into me and he gave me his favorite unicorn sticker, but that was in the second grade. But every year he asks me how Mary's doing. And yes, Mary is what he named the unicorn sticker.

"Wiiiizzzzz WEANOR!" Jeremy said in a scratchy, loud voice, then hid his face.

"Wizzy!" Alex hissed with a smirk, then engaged in a random conversation with Tracy.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Just think. Four more days and that starts summer, which means that me and you have to go buy some tank-tops and keep up with our clothing designs."

"Beware of you," I chuckled.

Ms. Meanor looked up from her computer. "Happy birthday, Jenny."

I snorted. "Her name is Jenna."

"Yeah, Wizzy!" Tracy snapped, then her little group laughed.

Jenna blushed. I smiled at her. "At least she didn't call you Jane like she did at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, true," she giggled. She rested her chin in her palm then said, "I think we should go out for ice cream after school. And then go get some rubber duckies. I need some new ones."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Jenna and I were obsessed with rubber duckies, just to make that clear. We loved ducks in general, and we would sell our soul just to have one. We would love it forever, too, and probably kill ourselves when it dies.

"Happy birthday, Jenna!" Allie Nix said as we walked down the hall towards English class.

"Thanks!" Jenna chirped, waving. I rolled my eyes secretly then we walked into English class.

Mrs. Tuph, our teacher, pointed at us. "Since Miss Rice and Miss Williams are late, they will perform first."

"But we're not late!" I protested, seeing Jenna start to panic a bit.

The mean teacher looked at me with a face that asked me, _are you stupid?_. "I know this, Miss Williams. But you were the last two in here, therefore, you will be performing your song first."

Tracy smirked. "Mrs. Tuph, It's Jenna's birthday… she shouldn't have to do the assignment."

Mrs. Tuph nodded. "Very well. Miss Williams, you're solo."

I started to panic this time. "But-"

"No buts!" she growled. "Miss Rice, take your seat! Miss Williams, start singing!" She sat down in her seat, resting her cheek in her hand like she was bored.

I stood there, scared for a few seconds. When I didn't start singing, she sighed angrily. "Earth to you, you stupid little girl. I hear no song!"

The class laughed. I looked down at my feet and then started to sing.

"_Meet me here beneath the burning skies  
>Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lies<br>You never said that you were coming back  
>I have waited although I have found the place you hide<em>

_What keeps you so far away?___

_We can swim in silence  
>You can pull me under<br>I will not come up for anyone  
>I can slowly sink and<br>Watch you as you leave  
>But I will drown until you care<br>I will drown until you care_

_I imagine what it must be like  
>To have everything you need and not be satisfied<br>Run the water until it burns  
>And you can't see through the waves that crash into your prey<em>

_What keeps you so far away?_

_We can swim in silence  
>You can pull me under<br>I will not come up for anyone  
>I can slowly sink and<br>Watch you as you leave  
>But I will drown until you care<br>Going under_

_Getting close to what we cannot recognize  
>Floating face down in the lies<br>Here we are without a trace  
>But the lies we used to blame<br>and you're so far away  
>What keeps you so far away?<em>

_We can swim in silence  
>You can pull me under<br>I will not come up for anyone  
>I can slowly sink and<br>Watch you as you leave  
>But I will drown until you care<br>I will drown until you care..._"

I stopped there and looked up at the teacher. She giggled. "You wrote a love song? Pfft, pathetic. I guess you'll be drowning forever, no one will care about you!"

The whole class laughed, except for Josh and Jenna. Josh looked at the teacher, a bit angry, and said, "That's not nice at all. That song came from her heart and if she meant it, she meant it. She deserves an A. And plus, she had a strong voice and that was a very nice song. It wasn't about sex or drugs, why can't you respect that?"

The class went dead silent. Jenna smiled at me, clapping for me. "Yeah," Josh said, clapping. "Let's hear it for Hayley."

I blushed and took my seat beside Jenna. She smirked and nudged my arm with her elbow. "Lucky duck!"

I winced and held my arm. Why did it have to be covered in bruises? I put on a fake smile for Jenna. "Yeah... I guess."

Jenna hugged me. "You did great! I would have made you looked terrible, so I think me not singing was good."

Laughing, I leaned back in my seat. "Sure, sure. But I don't think it would have made a difference."

The class dragged on. Finally, when the bell rang, Jenna and I started to walk down to lunch. Jenna and I sat at our very own table, free of other people. They didn't like me. And some times I had to share Jenna with the cheerleaders and sit all by myself.

"Jenna!" Tracy giggled, running up to her. "Come on, come sit with us!" Before Jenna could say anything, she was being dragged to the cheerleader's table. I smiled at her, assuring her that it was okay, and then I just walked to my tiny table in the corner. Only three to four people could sit at this table, but all the other tables could seat up to ten people. I thought it was the coolest table ever.

"New girl!" Anna Tyler yelled. "Come here."

"No way!" a girl with black hair spat. "First you insult my make-up, you call me a freak and then you expect to be my best friend?" She laughed sarcastically. 'Screw you, you tranny! I'll sit with people my taste." The girl with black hair, who was probably the new girl looked at tables, then sat down with me. "Hi! You look like an outcast and a huge freak. I like you. I'm hyper and I don't like sluts. Friends?"

I laughed a bit. "Sure. Friends."

"Neato!" the girl said. "My name's Hannah. But you can call me Han-grenade. My brother used to call me that. But now he moved away because he's mad at me. I dunno what I did- OH MY GOSH! I love your make up! It's so... orange! How do you describe that? I dunno... but it looks cool." She stared at me for a few seconds then said, "You're quiet."

I smirked. "You're loud."

She raised her eyebrows. "Touche." She pulled a piece of paper out of her short's pocket and unfolded it. "Do you have a pen?"

I nodded, pulling one out from behind my ear. "Why?"

She pushed the paper towards me. "Well, my mom said that if I get at least two friends then she won't make me go to a summer camp. And she won't believe me so I need you to sign this to show that I have a friend."

"Do you like toast?" I asked. "If we're friends, you have to like toast."

"I love toast!"

"Peanut butter?"

"That's like asking me if my name's Hannah."

"Jimmy Eat World?"

"And No Doubt!"

"You're in, gimme the paper!" I said, smiling.

She handed me the crinkled paper and I signed. When I sloppily signed, I handed her the paper back and watched as she tried to decipher my handwriting. "You're name's Kayley?"

I laughed. "Sorry. My name's Hayley."

Hannah grinned. "Neato. So... why are you wearing long sleeves on a hot, hot day like this?"

I bit my lip. "No reason."

"Lies," Hannah mumbled.

"I was cold this morning."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Lies," she repeated.

"It's... it's kinda dumb."

"I can read your eyes," she said. "You're lying. And it can't be dumb. You're hiding something and it's kind of worrying me."

"I don't want anybody to worry, that's why I won't tell anyone." I rubbed my arm gently. "I don't want my friend Jenna to worry about this, either, and she'll always find out about me even if I don't tell her. She hears it from others. She can't worry today; today's her birthday."

Hannah pursed her lips. "Then show me why you're hiding your arms. Tell me."

I leaned forward. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Hannah nodded.

I rolled up my sleeve and showed Hannah all the bruises on my arm. They were bright purple and still tender. Hannah gasped. "Dude!" she shrieked. "What in the world happened?"

"Shh!" I said, noticing Jenna looked back at me. She saw my arm and her face turned pale.

I quickly pushed my sleeve down and looked at Hannah. "I'm covered in bruises."

Jenna ran up to me and grabbed my arm gently. "Restroom. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Jenna dragged me to the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried.

"Tell you what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Hayley!" she shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me about the bruises on your arm? And you better freaking tell me how on Earth you have them!"

I looked down. "Jenna, this is supposed to be your day. Why are you worrying about me when this day is about you?"

"Because you're bruised to Hell and back!" she snapped, then gently grabbed my arm, rolling up the sleeves. "Holy crow, Hayles! Your arms are more purple than anything."

I could feel tears start to swell up in my eyes. "My dad did this."

"What?" Jenna gasped, her brown eyes as wide as the moon.

One tear poured out. "M-my dad did this. Please don't tell your mom, please don't!"

"He beats you?" Jenna demanded. "Why aren't you telling me these things? Does he beat Erica?"

I shook my head. "No," I sniffled. "He loves her to death."

Jenna hugged me tight and I gasped in pain, wincing. She pulled back and her jaw tightened. "How far is the trail of bruises?"

"From my shoulder to my wrist on each arm and then my whole back and stomach's bruised," I whispered. "His hand hurt so bad, Jenna. It did," I whispered with a sob.  
>"he kept punching me and I'm wearing old foundation that I found so I could cover up a bruise on my cheek. I'm so scared, Jen. I'm so scared."<p>

Allie Nix walked out of the stall with her cell phone in her hands, texting viciously. "Hayley Williams? Abused by her daddy? Aww, why don't you go to mommy? Oh... wait... she left you."

Jenna sighed. "Allie, that's not nice... Please don't say that."

Allie giggled. "Half the school knows! Poor Hayley, huh? Isn't your life just a mess."

I put my face in my hands and sobbed. For once, I wasn't the tough little girl who smirked at everything bad. I sat here and cried.

"Allie, that's enough!" Jenna cried.

"Jenna, she's a freak. Why can't you just ditch her?" Tracy asked, walking into the girl's bathroom. "Look at her. She'd being abused and you can't do anything to help her. Let her be. She'll die alone anyways."

"Tracy, stop! She's still my friend," Jenna said sternly.

"What a cry baby!" Anna giggled, walking into the bathroom with her phone. She took pictures and then giggled again, this time evilly. "This is so going out to the whole school... I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see you."

"Anna!" Jenna scolded. "Stop that! Don't you dare send that!"

Tracy laughed. "Too late." She snapped her phone shut. "I just sent it to the whole cheerleader squad."

Jenna patted my back. "I'm sorry, Hayles," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy Davis and Josh Farro were walking through the halls and then saw me. I bet I looked really stupid. My foundation was cheap and old, so when I wiped my eyes it came off and Jenna frowned at my cheek. The bruise.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked. "Holy crap, what happened to your arms?"

"Her father hit her," Jenna said quietly. "Same with the huge bruise on her face."

"Aww," Josh said. "Well, you want me to go get the guidance counselor for you, Hayley?"

I shook my head quickly, trying to hold down my sobs.

Jeremy smiled. "Here, come with me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. "Jenna, Josh, come on!" Then, he ran up the stairs, dragging me with him. He stopped at his locker then spun his combination and opened it up.

"Okay... let's see..." He searched through his folders and then smiled. "Okay, okay, look at this!" He held a sheet of unicorn stickers. "Look, Hayles! A whole bunch of Mary's!" He smiled and then peeled one off. "And they smell like Fruit Loops!" He held it up to my nose and I sniffed with a laughed.

"Ha!" he shouted. "I got you to smile."

"I guess you did," I chuckled. "Thanks, Jerm."

He grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and stuck the little sticker on the back of it. "You can keep it. I think you should name her Jayley; half Jeremy half Hayley. Think of it as our secret love child."

I blushed, giggling. He gave a sticker to Jenna who stood behind me laughing then closed his locker. He gave me a quick hug and then ran down the stairs. Josh gave me a hug, too, making me freeze up. "I'll have those girls stop being like that. I'm sorry. And if you ever need some one to talk to, you can text me." He wrote his number in my hand then smiled at me. "Happy birthday by the way, Jenna," he said, hugging her as well. He ran down the stairs.

Jenna looked at me with a huge smile. "Oh... my... gosh..."

I blushed deeper. "He just... I just... Sticker and... Josh's... number..."

Hannah ran up the stairs and ran up to me. "Hayley, are you okay? I punched Anna in the face for you!" She looked up at Jenna. "Oh, is this you're friend? Hi! My name's Hannah!"


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"You should text him!" Jenna whispered to me as we walked to her house after school.

I shook my head. "He's with so many people. No."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "So lets get back to your house and-" I was cut off by my cell ringing. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey! How's our love child?" Jeremy asked.

I chuckled. "Jayley's doing, Jerm. And how'd you get my number?"

"Jenna." He coughed. "But Josh just wanted to know if you were gonna be okay. And.. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Jenna, why?"

He hesitated. "N-no reason. Bye." He hung up and I raised my eyebrows.

"Whoa. That was weird and a complete waste of my time." I shoved my phone back in my pocket. "So lets go to your house and eat some cupcakes!"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You only care about cupcakes... But what did Jeremy want?"

I shrugged, rubbing my arm gently. "He asked me if I was alone."

She laughed. "He probably was gonna ask you out!" She turned serious, looking at me. "Do you think he likes you?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance."

When we got to Jenna's house, we could instantly smell fresh baked cookies. We ran to the kitchen and I hugged Jenna's mom, Lory. "I love cookies!" I giggled.

Lory hugged me back and laughed. "Hayley, it's so hot outside. About 90 degrees! Jenna, can you let her borrow a tank-top?"

Jenna nodded, then kind of sighed, like she was worried. I was, too. Lory would see the bruises and all hell would break loose.

But I followed Jenna upstairs into her room. She darted to her closet and pulled out a red tank top for me, then watched me take my shirt off. When I took my long sleeved shirt off, she gasped. "Hayley!" was all she could manage to breathe as her eyes grew wide.

I nodded, hoping I wouldn't cry again. "It's okay, Jen. They really don't hurt anymore."

"You're a freaking liar," she said, handing me the tank top.

I put it on and smiled at Jenna. "Hey, it's your birthday. Worry about me tomorrow."

I walked out of the room and Jenna followed me down the stairs.

Lory turned around, starting to say something but she saw me and gasped. "Wh-why are your arms purple?"

"Hiking accident," Jenna blurted out.

Lory nodded. "Oh, dear. I'm just glad none of your bones are broken!" Then she turned to Jenna. "Dear, I invited more of your friends down."

"Like?" she asked, noticing me tense up.

"Tracy, Allie, Anna... Kylee, Victoria and Rachel."

I pretended that I got a text to my phone and I looked at Jenna. "Hey, I gotta go."

"Hayley," she sighed.

"I don't want to ruin your birthday party," I said, hugging her tight. "The day school's out, I'm staying here, okay?"

She nodded with a frown. "Okay..."

"Bye, Jen," I said, running out the door. I started walking back to my house; the wind blew a nice breeze, making the warm temperature more comfortable. Little kids rose on their bikes and scooters, going fast and having so much fun. Just like Jenna and I when I was younger.

A huge hand grabbed me by the back of my tank top, lifting me up. "Where do you think you're going?" Alex Gaskarth hissed. Behind him were his friends Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson and Zack Merrick. They grinned evilly, looking at me like I was some kind of toy to break.

"Back to my house," I answered Alex, trembling a bit.

"Don't you want to hang out with us?" Jack asked, looking hurt.

I shook my head really fast. "No! Just let me go, please! I have to get home so I can watch my sister Erica!"

Zack chuckled. "I say we run her over."

I squirmed, trying to get Alex's hand off of me. Alex just dropped me and kicked me hard in the gut, making me cry out and curl up in a ball.

Rian laughed. "Dude, what a wuss!"

Jack grabbed me by my hair, making me start to cry. "Please let me go, please, please! Just put me down, I have to get home!"

While Jack still held me by my hair, Rian punched me in the face. Zack took the liberty to give me a bad charlie-horse and Alex kicked me in the head, making me cry harder, trying to pull away from Jack's insane grip.

They just kept it up for the longest time. Hitting me, punching me, kicking me... I sobbed, but they just wouldn't stop.

Then, Zac Farro, Josh's younger brother, came out of no where. "What are you doing to her?" he yelled.

Jack dropped me and I hit my head off of the ground. I tried to push myself up, but I was too sore. Zac walked up to me and helped me to my feet, which was pretty useless. I couldn't feel them. "Are you okay, Hayley?" Zac asked.

I shook my head. "I-I-I feel d-d-dizzy and I-I-I-I c-can't f-feel anyth-th-thing..."

Zac lifted me onto his back and started walking away. "I h-have to g-go h-home and s-see Eric-ca," I murmured. If I wasn't at the birthday party, then I would have to be watching Erica. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"First, I'm gonna take you to my house and make sure you're okay. Your nose is bleeding, Hayley."

"I have to see Erica," I breathed, my eyes shutting. "Please... p-please..."

"Bro, what's wrong with Hayley?" a voice asked.

"Nate, I found Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack beating up Hayley," Zac said.

"I have to go see Erica," I mumbled, trying to get off of Zac.

I was set down, and I tried to open my eyes. "Erica need me, please let me go home."

"Hayley, would you like me to pick up Erica and bring her here?" a lady asked.

"I have to make sure she;s okay, I have to go home," I breathed, trying to sit up. I held my throbbing head, but I felt numb. I looked up to see Zac, his brother Nate, and Mrs. Farro. My eyes were narrowed, I couldn't see much else.

"Hayley?" Josh came running down the stairs, and I felt my heart beat faster.

Jeremy followed, and gasped. "Dude, why do people always have to beat you up? That sucks."

Mrs. Farro grabbed her car keys. "I'll be back, Hayley."

I tried to stand up. "I have to go home," I told the guys. I stood up, but fell right back down. I could taste the blood that dripped from my nose.

"Go get her an ice pack," Nate ordered Zac. "Hayley, just lay down and relax."

"I don't want to! I have to go home and make sure that Erica's alright!"

Josh looked at me seriously. "Does your dad beat her, too?"

I shook my head. "Only me, but he could start today. I don't want to lose Erica." I tried pushing myself up again, but I couldn't.

Josh pinned me down and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest, my mom's going to get Erica for you, it's okay."

I blushed, then laid down, trying to stay awake. I was resting, but I wouldn't go to sleep before I could see Erica.

Mrs. Farro ran through the door. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Hayley."

"Why?" I panicked.

"Your house is on fire, and so far, no survivors."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I tried standing up again, but I couldn't. I cried some more, then finally, I told myself to wake up or else I would grab the nearest weapon and put me out of my misery. I stood and and started limping towards the door. "I have to go! I have so save her, I know I can!" I cried, trying to run. I was just way too weak. I was lucky to even be walking.

"Hayley, I can drive you there," Mrs. Farro offered.

"Please?" I whispered, shaking.

Josh and Jeremy came along, too. I was helped into the car and then we rode off to my house, just as a little girl came running out of the house, coughing and gagging, her knees scraped and a note book in her arms.

Erica.

I jumped out of the car, running up to her. Sweat dripped down my sister's forehead and she panted, tears in her eyes. I caught her in a hug. "Erica, are you okay?" I asked. "Oh, are you hurt at all?"

She hugged me tight, breathing hard. She handed me my lyric book and grinned at me. "I saved it, Hayley," she croaked. "I saved your songs."

"But now you're hurt," I shrieked. "Thank you, but you should have worried about you, Erica, not my songs."

"But I want you to sing to me," she whispered.

I stroked her hair. "What song? I know them all by heart."

She curled up against me. "Sing 'Oh Star'," she mumbled, wiping her tears. "Right now."

Okay. My baby sister saved my lyrics, so I would sing for her, right here, as people from my school crowded. Still stroking her hair, I tried to smile so I could calm her down as I sang to her.

"_Oh star fall down on me  
>Let me make a wish upon you<br>Hold on, let me think  
>Think of what I'm wishing for."<br>__  
><em>Josh and Jeremy sat behind me, listening. I could see Jenna running up to me from the corner of my eye, too. I took a deep breath.

"_Wait, don't go away.  
>Just not yet.<br>Cause I thought,  
>I had it.<br>But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,  
>From me.<br>You will never fade.  
>And I won't let you fall away.<br>From me.  
>You will never fade away from me."<em>

Erica grabbed my hand and hugged it close, trying to calm her tears. Where was the ambulance to check up on her? __

_"And now I let my dreams consume me,  
>And tell me what to think.<br>But hold on,  
>Hold on.<br>What am I dreaming?"_

More kids from my school started to gather around...__

_"Wait, don't go away.  
>Just not yet.<br>Cause I thought,  
>That I had it.<br>But I forget."_

_"And I won't let you fall away,  
>From me.<br>You will never fade away.  
>I won't let you fall away.<br>You will never fade away._

_And I won't let you fall away.  
>You will never fade away.<br>__And I won't let you fall away from me,  
>You will never fade..."<em>

Erica's eyes fluttered shut gently, and I almost panicked. But then again, this song always put her to sleep...__

_"Oh star fall down on me."_

I hugged Erica close and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hayley... Damn..."

My dad stumbled out of the house, and I got so angry. "Hold Erica," I told Jenna, my voice filled with hate.

"Hayles," Jenna whispered, taking Erica. "Hayles, don't anger him."

"Don't try to stop me," I told her. Because when I was angry, my action would not be stopped.

I walked up to my dad and punched him straight in the face. "That's for almost killing my sister, you fat, drunken slob!"

He got off of the ground and swung at me, but I dodged. He growled at me. "Do I honestly have to kill you, Hayley? Is that what you want?"

"I want Erica to be safe," I hissed. "And I know this is your fault. You probably fell asleep while smoking! You should have died in there, you wouldn't even be missed! You're a terrible father! And now, mom's necklace is just ash."

"Mom's necklace!" Erica screamed, jumping out of Jenna's arms. She ran towards the door, and I tried to grab her. I couldn't. Luckily, our stupid dad got her.

"Hayley, did I ever tell you that you were never a good daughter?" my dad said. "You're the whole reason your mother ran away. You're just so annoying and worthless. You're voice sucks, and you can't play a guitar for nothing!"

"Lies!" Erica screamed.

"Give me Erica," I told him, seeing the look in hims eyes.

"No," he barked. "No! Erica, are you gonna disagree with me?"

I punched my father in the face harder. "Give me my freaking sister now, you drunken, worthless fat ass!"

The kids laughed. Police started to walk over, hand cuffs in their hands.

But then, instead of handing me my baby sister, my dad did something that will scar me for the rest of my life. My dad slammed her against the house, making her scream, and then threw her right in the flames. "Fuck you, Hayley! And fuck your stupid, little cry baby sister!"

"Erica!" I screamed, trying to pull her out. Firemen and Jenna had to hold me back. Tears were instant and I fought until my body hurt even more. I was just beat up, where was I getting this strength?

I let Jenna drag me back to her mother's car. I couldn't feel anything. I felt like I was going to die right there. Jenna hugged me. "It's okay, it's okay," Jenna soothed, crying as well.

Josh and Jeremy ran up to me. Josh smiled weakly and hugged me gently, noticing my bruises again. And I did something I'd never want to do in front of my best friend who also had a huge crush on Josh; I hugged him close and sobbed in his shoulder.


End file.
